


Another Evil Grandpa?!

by Toxic_Shadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Evil, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter Crossover.Sirius discovers some shocking information that may or may not lead to problems in the future. Will Riddle's heir follow in his footsteps or carve a path of his own?





	1. Finding Out

**Chapter One: Finding Out**

**|Third Person Pov|**

12 Grimmauld Place was eerily quiet. Sirius walked upstairs to a random storage room. The Black family tree took up most of the wall in the room.

He traced his own branch back to the top. He sighed when he looked at his place on the tree. Burned off. Disowned. Sirius shook his head and began to walk out of the room when he noticed something.

 _'Tom M. Riddle.'_ The animagus stared in shock at the tree. His name was tied with an Amelia Grayson. They had a daughter. Sally Jackson-Blofis. And to make matters worst Sally has a son. _'Perseus A. Jackson.'_ Sirius ran downstairs. He quickly called the Order over to have a meeting.

"What is so important Sirius?" Minerva asked.

"It's easier if I show you." He lead them to the black family tree and pointed to the Riddle branch.

"That's not good." Remus commented.

"We should let Harry and his friends know."

"No way! They are too young."

"Molly they just finished a war with the worst wizard who ever lived. They are grown enough. You can't protect them forever."

She pouted but agreed. "Tell them after dinner."

The red haired woman left to begin cooking. Sirius looked at the rest of the Order. Minerva was trying to figure out the best way to handle this new information. Remus was worried like always. Alastor was hard to read. Snape was indifferent. Kingsley was still processing what he was told and Arthur went down with his wife.

...

"HE HAS A WHAT?!?!?" Harry was practically hysterical. His fists were clenched around the edge of the table.

"Harry sit down. Please." Sirius asked him.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to control his breathing. He was furious.

"With the Dark Lord gone, his followers will most likely seek out someone to take their master's place. This heir would be the obvious choice." Professor McGonagall told the Golden trio. "His grandson doesn't know about his magical heritage. It is important that we get to him first before the Death eaters do."

Harry growled to himself. _'He's probably just as evil as his granddaddy.'_

"I would like Harry, Remus and Sirius to join me in retrieving the boy."

No one opposed so Minerva told Harry to hold on to someone's arm as they appartated to New York.

"This is New York?"

"Is it not what you expected Harry?"

"I thought it would be I don't know cleaner?"

His godfather just chuckled and led the away to Voldemort's grandson's apartment. After many twists and turns, they finally made it to the apartment building. Remus looked at the paper with the address on it.

"This looks like the right place."

The wizards took the stairs up to the fourth floor. They cautiously approached the Jackson-Blofis apartment. Remus knocked three times. They heard someone yell 'In a minute.' and a few moments later the door opened. A brunette woman opened the door. Her apron was covered in flour and blue food coloring.

"Hi may I help you?"

Professor McGonagall spoke first, "We are looking of a Perseus Jackson. Is he here?"

The woman in the doorway sighed and mumbled, "What did you do now Percy?"

"He doesn't live here anymore but I can call him. Please come inside. My name is Sally."

Harry looked around the apartment. He was half expecting the place to be dark and malice. Maybe with some heads of innocent people.

"Would you like some cookies?"

Sally placed a plate of blue cookies on the coffee table. She then went to her bedroom to make the call.

The wizards stared at the cookies with curiosity. Why on earth are the cookies blue? The Golden boy instantly assumed they were poisoned and that Sally was trying to kill them. Remus didn't smell anything foul from the cookies so he picked one up to eat.

"Oh these are good. Try one."

Sirius ate one and smiled. Harry refuse to eat anything made by Voldemort's daughter and McGonagall just wasn't hungry.

The cheerful brunette came back to the living room. "Percy will be here in a few minutes." She then went back to the kitchen take yet another batch of blue cookies. Sally had made blue spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. She was expected Percy over anyway. After about five minutes, the door opened and Sally heard Percy's voice for the first time in a while.

"Hi mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Harry Potter crossover fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've wanted to write one of these for a while now. Sorry if I get any details wrong. It's been awhile since I've read the books or watched the movies. This takes place after the seventh book. So Tom Riddle is dead. This is also after the second giant war. Let me know what pairing you guys want. Please no cannon ships. I want to try something different. Anyway just let me know. Don't forget to comment and vote. Your support is highly appreciated.
> 
> Til next time,  
> ●SHADOW OUT●


	2. New Relationships

**Chapter Two:** **New Relationships**

**|Third Person POV|**

The war took a toll on everyone. Gods and demigods alike. The Ares, Apollo, Athena, Hephaestus and Hermes cabins took the most losses. After the war, the survivors were taken to Mt. Olympus. Only Leo and Percy were still alive from the original seven of prophecy.

Hazel died with a spear through her body that nearly ripped her in half. Frank's piece of wood completely burned up. Jason and Piper died protecting each other. Piper was plummeted with arrows and Jason was literally ripped to shreds. Annabeth's death was the worst. Gaia forced Percy to watch as she tortured his wise girl. Her screams filled the air until the mother Earth finally crushed the blonde with dirt.

Soon after that, all Percy saw was red. He blew through monster faster than anyone. He quickly made his way to Gaia. She was cackling until she saw the look on the son of sea's face. Fear crept on her face as she cried for mercy. Percy wasn't having it. He used the water molecules in the air to lift Gaea. Water blades sliced through the earth repeatedly. Not slowing down until one final blow with riptide. She bursted into golden dust. The child of the sea collapsed to his knees. Tears fell from his eyes. Poseidon shrank to his mortal size and hugged his son as the boy cried into his chest. Athena walked over to her daughter's crushed and mangled body. She cried silent tears as she looked over to her rival. The wisdom goddess placed a hand on the sea god's shoulder.

Zeus went to his Roman son's body. He didn't know what to feel. This was a new feeling for him. For some reason he wanted to just break down and cry. Hera stood supportively at her husband's side. The Lord of the sky looked over to his daughter who was just barely breathing. An Apollo camper was doing her best to save her.

Will Solace was in a coma and probably will never wake up. His injuries were just too severe. Even if he did wake up, the boy would never be able to walk again. Apollo did the best he could for his son.

There were roughly 100 demigods left alive. Both Greek and Roman. More Roman than Greek. On Mt. Olympus, the gods made all the remaining senior counselors immortal.

"Leo Valdez step forward." Hephaestus walked towards his son. "For your bravery in this war,  I'd like to offer you one wish and the chance to become my apprentice as the god of fire."

Leo looked at Percy. "Do you think they'll free her this time?"

"It's worth a shot."

"I accept your generous offer and my one wish is for Calypso to be freed."

Zeus snapped his fingers and Calypso appeared in front Leo. They hugged for a while. She eventually let go and said thank you to Leo. She turned and noticed Percy next to the son of Hephaestus. He ignored her presence.

"Percy Jackson. Step forward." Percy got up and looked at his father. "For your strength and defeating Gaea, we would like to offer you godhood and two wishes."

Percy stood silent for a while thinking back to the conversation he had with Annabeth before the war. 

_Flashback_   
_Day before the war_

_"Seaweed Brain. Can we talk?"_

_"Are you breaking up with me?"_

_"No not that. I wanted ask something of you."_

_"Sure what is it?"_

_"If the gods offer you godhood after the war, take it."_

_"What? Why?"_

_She smiled. "Just a feeling I have Seaweed Brain. Trust me." She kissed him. "I love you Percy."_

_"I love you too Wise Girl."_

_The blonde girl walked back to her cabin to prepare_.

_Percy_ _didn't_ _quite understand why she wanted him to accept_ _godhood_ _. 'Maybe the seven will all be afford godhood.'_

_Flashback Over_

Percy sighed knowing the gods can't grant the one true wish he had. Beside he promised his wisegirl he would move on. No matter how hard it was.

"I accept your offer to become a god. My first wish is to combine the two camps together with a portal or bridge. Something that makes both camps accessible quickly. My second wish is to be left alone for awhile. I need some time to put my life back together."

The Olympians were shocked that Percy accepted this time around. They made both Leo and Percy immortal as well as Nico who as accepted his offer.

There was a party after for all the survivors but Percy couldn't take the happy mood. He stepped out and headed to the elevator of the Empire state building.

"Leaving so soon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all of you who are Percabeth or Solangelo shippers. This book will have neither. Please comment what pairings you want below. They can crossover. I don't care. I really really don't want any cannon pairings. Trying something new with this book. Also let me know what you think so far. Before I forget, this book will have a few of my OCs. Hope that doesn't bother anyone.
> 
> Til next time,  
> ●SHADOW OUT●


	3. A New Friend

**Chapter Three: A New Friend**

**|Third Person** **POV** **|**

"Leaving so soon?"

Percy turned around and saw a black haired boy leaning against a column. His face had three claw marks from under his left eye to his mouth. The boy had red eyes and olive skin similar to Nico's.

"I've never seen you around before."

"That's because I haven't been around. I was sent to help the Olympians with this war."

The Sea Prince raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So you aren't a demigod?"

"My father isn't a god. He is something much more powerful and older. I would tell you but I'd probably frighten you away."

"Try me."

"Tartarus."

Percy froze and his eyes widened.

"Told you it would frighten you. Especially since you have met my father."

"How..?"

"How did I know? Because I was there too. I heard your screams and could do nothing about it. I had my own punishment to deal with."

"What is your name?"

"Kyros. Kyros Hylton. My mother was mortal."

The two boys engaged in a lengthy conversation as they left Olympus. The prince of the pit took the green eyed boy to see his mother.

"It was nice speaking with you Perseus. Thank for not judging me because of who my father is." The black haired prince ran into a shadow and disappeared not hearing the younger boy correct him on his name.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on his mother's door. Footsteps approached the door. It creaked open and a gasp was heard.

Sally stood at the doorway taking in the sight of her son who disappeared eight months ago. "Percy?"

"Yeah mom. It's me." His voiced cracked a little.

They hugged each other tightly. Almost afraid that if they let go, one of them will disappear.

"Sally who is it?"

Paul walked to the door and his eyes widened. "Percy!"

The family went to the living room to talk. "What happened Percy? Where did you go?"

Her son began to explain the events that happened to him over the past months. He left out the gory details.

"She's dead mom." Tears leaked from his eyes and his body rocked. Sally pulled him into a hug as he cried his heart out. "Shhh it will get better." She rubbed circles on his back. After a few minutes, Percy sat up.

"I'm going to get my own place mom."

"You don't have to leave sweetie."

"I don't want to intrude. Especially with the little one along the way."

Both Paul and Sally gasped. "How?"

All Percy did was smile. A real genuine smile.

ΩΔΩΔΩ

It took Percy three months to recover. He was still plagued by nightmares of the war. Kyros stopped by on multiple occasions much to his father's torment.

"Is my father still taunting you Percy?"

He shook his head. "Not lately."

Kyros smiled. "Good."

"What did you do?"

The olive skinned boy just smiled mischievously.

"Kyros!"

They both laughed and it felt good for once.

"Hey can I show you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

Percy followed his new friend to his bedroom of his new apartment.

"Close your eyes." The sea prince did as he was asked. "Ok you open your eyes now."

Standing in Kyros' place was a female with red eyes and long black hair that was in a high ponytail.

"What do you think?"

Percy stared in confusion.

"How did you do that?"

"This bracelet here." She pointed at her wrist. "Allows me to change my body to what ever sex I choose. It is also what let's me alter my age."

"Wait a minute. How old are you?"

She smacked his shoulder. "Don't you know. You should never ask a lady her age."

Kyros changed back after they had a good laugh. He pulled the bracelet off and gave it to Percy to put on.

"Humor me."

The dark prince closed his eyes as the sea child's body changed. "Wow."

Percy looked at himself in the mirror. He had wider hips, a fairly large bust (probably a C or D cup), a lean figure and long black hair. Kyros whistled. "You are smoking." Percy changed back and punched him in the gut. "Don't be a perv."

"I'd never."

Suddenly the phone in the apartment stared to ring  and Percy answered it.

"Hey mom. Is everything ok?"

Sally spoke for a few and Percy was nodding to himself.

"I can come over slightly earlier. That's not a problem. Do you mind if I bring someone?"

The prince of the pit watched as the child of the sea exchanged words with his mother. When the teen hung up, Percy smiled.

"Come on. We are going to my mom's place."

"What?! No I can't...I shouldn't...I do not have a choice do I."

"Nope. She has wanted to meet you for a while now and supposedly she has a guest over who is looking for me. I rather not leave her with those people if they are people."

"Ugh fine. But if they are monsters, I want the first hit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing Options (From Ao3,Fanfiction.net and Wattpad):
> 
> Percy/Hermione - 2
> 
> Draco/Hermione -2
> 
> Draco/Harry - 2
> 
> Percy/Nico - 2
> 
> Nico/Leo - 1
> 
> Percy/Fred/George - 1
> 
> Keep commenting. There are some interesting pairings here.
> 
> Til next time,
> 
> ●SHADOW OUT●


	4. New Powers?!

**Chapter Four: New Powers?!**

**|Third Person** **POV** **|**

"Hi mom." Percy said as he entered his mother's apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie." Sally shouted back.

Percy, with Kyros behind him, walked towards the kitchen. On the way they stopped at saw people sitting on the couch. Kyros pushed the sea Prince towards the kitchen.

Sirius stared at Kyros. There was something familiar about the teen. Liked he had seen him before. The dark prince just ignored the wizards. After a few minutes, Sally and Percy walked into the living room. The teens and Sally sat on the opposite couch.

"So who are you?"

"Percy!" Kyros punched his arm.

"It's fine. I am Headmistress  McGonagall. These are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Harry Potter."

Kyros looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. The guy was a small under weight version of Percy but he could sense a dark aura around him. Like he recently watch one of his loved ones die. The prince of the pit scoffed at that thought. There is no way that could be coincidental. He was shaken from his thoughts as Percy was snapping his fingers in his face.

"Earth to Kyros. You alive in there?"

"Shut up dweeb. Did I miss something important?"

"No the professor was just explaining why they were here."

"Right."

The Headmistress began to explain the how she and her companions are all wizards. She then began to explain who Voldemort was, Harry being the chosen one, the war they just fought and that Percy is the Dark Lord's grandson.

Percy stared blankly at the strangers. It took Kyros three seconds to crack. He began laughing.

"Jeez your life sucks Percy.  Just one bad thing after another."

Percy punch his arm. "Why should I believe what your saying?" 

"Have you had any incidences when you are excited or angry when you were younger?"

The sea prince looked to his mother who pondered at the question. Sally sighed, "I do remember glass breaking among other things."

Harry, who was still glaring pathetically, grumbled under his breath. The dark prince glanced at the young adult and sighed.  _'I understand losing your family at a young age but blaming Percy for what his grandfather did is just pathetic. This is why you don't judge a book by its cover. For idiots like Harry Potter.'_  

"If I choose to go with you, what will happen to my mother. You said these 'death eaters' -who would want to eat Thanatos- would come after me because of my grandfather. Wouldn't they come for my mom since she is his daughter?"

"Your mom" Professor McGonagall explained, "is what is known as a squib. She has magical parents but she herself was born without magic. She wouldn't be useful to their cause. However you would be because of how much power you have."

Kyros snickered  _Sucks to be you_  quietly to Percy. 

"May I think about it?"

The elder professor nodded. The former demigod walked to the kitchen with his mother and Kyros. 

"I don't think you should go. We can handle these mortals when the time comes."

"But Kai what about my mom?"

"I can have Jack and Morgan here to protect your parents. Besides its clear that your wannabe twin hates you for no reason."

"Sweetie" The boys turned to Sally. "I think you should do what you feel is right. Whatever your decision we will stand by you. Right Kyros?"

A shiver went down Kyros' spine. He nodded and gulped.  _'She is one terrifying woman. I better not piss her off.'_  Percy wiped his face and sighed.

"You're going to help aren't you. Damn your selflessness. If your going, I'm coming with you."

Kyros stepped into the guest bedroom and summon Jack and Morgan. Sons of Phobos and Deimos. 

"You called my prince?"

"I thought I told you to drop the formalities."

"Of course your highness."

Jack, son of Phobos, chuckled at the prince's dismay. 

"Jack stop messing with the prince. You have a job for us?" Morgan, son of Deimos, asked.

"Follow me."

The prince of the pit led the boys to the kitchen. "This is Sally Jackson. Your next assignment is to protect her and her husband. Some wizards from England may wish to bring her harm."

They saluted, "Yes boss."

"Is it really that hard to say my name?"

"Just give it up Kai. Blackjack does the same thing."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing Options (From Ao3, Fanfiction.net and Wattpad):
> 
> Percy/Hermione - 6
> 
> Draco/Hermione -2
> 
> Draco/Harry - 6
> 
> Percy/Nico - 6
> 
> Nico/Leo - 1
> 
> Percy/Fred/George - 6
> 
> Percy/Kyros (OMC) - 10
> 
> Reyna/Nico - 1
> 
> Nico/Thalia - 1
> 
> Percy/Severus - 1
> 
> Percy/Fem!Kyros - 1
> 
> Kyros/Fem!Percy - 1
> 
> So many options. What to do? What to do? Oh just a side note. I know Sirius Black died. I read all the books and saw the movies. Some other characters who died will also be in this book. In case you didn't realize this is fanfiction so it isn't canon to series dumbass. Sorry some people just have no respect. If you don't like what you are reading, DON'T READ IT. I will not tolerate hate comments. So bye bitch!
> 
> Til next time,  
> ●SHADOW OUT●


	5. Twins who aren't Twins

**Chapter Five:** **Twins who** **aren't** **Twins**

**|Third Person** **POV** **|**

Jack and Morgan introduced themselves to Sally. The two red headed boys looked like they could be twins, which is what most people call them, even though they aren't.

"You boys hungry?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Sally chuckled and gave the boys some cookies. Kyros and Percy headed back to the living room.

"I'll go with you only on two conditions."

"And they are?"

"One I want my mother safe. So I'd like some protection for her. Second Kyros here comes with me."

Kyros narrowed his eyes at Lupin. Watching him carefully. He wasn't sure if Percy already noticed what the man was.

"I can put up a few protection spells if that will satisfy you." Remus said.

The Headmistress stared at Kyros for a bit. She then beckoned him over as she pulled out a dummy wand. The teen looked at her questionably.  

"Just flick your wrist."

Kyros looked at Percy who shrugged. With a flick of his wrist, Kyros broke the lamp, cups and glass of the picture frames. The pale boy quickly dropped the wand and apologized for the damage.

Remus quickly fixed everything back to the way it was. Inwardly, Harry was kind of in awe of the power he had just seen. However that also made him feel jealous and inadequate.

Percy and the red head twins laughed at Kyros' reaction. Jack elbowed him and told him _Great Job!_  while Morgan shook his head in dismay. Professor McGonagall explained to Kyros what just happened as Jack and Morgan left to grab the teens' trunks that were filled with what they needed.

"I guess I am going."

Once everything was in order, the wizards took the two former demigods with them to London. Just outside of Sirius' home. They were quickly led inside and ushered to the living area where the others were waiting. Harry grabbed his friends and went upstairs to talk with them privately. Kyros felt his glare. _'Pitiful. Truly pitiful.'_  The young gods looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Percy ,being who he is,kindly introduced himself. "Um. Hi I'm Percy and this is my friend Kyros."

The pale teen elbowed him. "I can introduce myself you know."

"It's not like you were going to."

"Obviously not. I do not announce myself to strangers. I wonder how you haven't been killed by now with your carefree attitude." Kyros whispered the last part.

Molly, who was preparing lunch, called everyone to the kitchen to eat. She had set the table and Percy watched as magic was washing the dishes and moving plates to the table. 

"That's is definitely something useful to learn. Maybe the dishes would stop piling up."

"Shut up Kai. I just didn't feel like doing it."

"Imaging all the mold you could avoid."

Percy flicked his ear. 

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For being you."

"I didn't realize that it was a crime to be myself."

Someone walked in as everyone finished sitting down. Kyros made eye contact with the stranger and all he could think of was _'Oh f***.'_

Severus made no noticeable movement in recognizing the Dark Prince but Kyros knew that Snape knew who he was. Kyros silently prayed that Severus wouldn't say anything. At least until they were alone.

"You ok Kyros?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about something my mom told me once."

"Oh what was it?"

"When things get annoying, drown them."

Kyros shoved Percy lightly.

"Did she drown you?"

Kyros' jaw dropped. "Well played."

Lunch was tense and filled with awkward chatter which the two former demigods just ignored. The Golden Trio kept shooting suspicious glares at the two newcomers while the adults conversed amongst themselves. When it was finally over, Molly told Harry and Ron that they will be sharing a room with Percy and George will share his room with Kyros.

Harry didn't look to happy to be in Percy's presence and the Sea Prince just shrugged it off. He didn't want to let it bother him the he was being judged without people actually getting to know him again. He sat to the bed he was offered and pulled out a book. Not just any book but it was a gift Annabeth gave him as an early birthday present. He never opened it. Percy didn't want to say goodbye. When Ron noticed Voldemort's grandson caught up in staring at the book, he waved Harry over and out of the room. They went into Ginny's room where the girls were and began discussing what they thought about Percy. They didn't realize that a certain Prince of the Pit overheard the conversation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing Options (From Ao3, Fanfiction.net and Wattpad):
> 
> Percy/Hermione - 11
> 
> Draco/Hermione -2
> 
> Draco/Harry - 9
> 
> Percy/Nico - 12
> 
> Nico/Leo - 1
> 
> Percy/Fred/George - 9
> 
> Percy/Kyros (OMC) - 18
> 
> Reyna/Nico - 1
> 
> Nico/Thalia - 1
> 
> Percy/Severus - 2
> 
> Percy/Fem!Kyros - 4
> 
> Kyros/Fem!Percy - 1
> 
> Nico/Harry - 1
> 
> Percy/Thalia - 1
> 
> Nico/Draco - 1
> 
> Nico/Kyros (OMC) - 1
> 
> Harry/Reyna - 1
> 
> Wow there are a lot of Kyros/Percy fans. Can anyone think of a cool ship name for them? Maybe I'll dedicated a chapter to the one who submits the coolest name. Incentives! Great motivation. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Til next time,  
> ●SHADOW OUT●


	6. A Blast from the Past

**Chapter Six: A Blast from the Past**

**|Third Person** **POV** **|**

Severus walked to the living room and waited. A few moments of silence later, a figure entered the room. No one made a sound. The professor looked and saw someone he thought died a long time ago.

"So its Kyros now?"

"..............." Kyros sat down across from Snape and crossed his legs. "The boy you knew died a long time ago."

Severus' eyes stared into red ones. "You died in my arms."

The pale teen gulped and looked down. He knew he had to explain. "Yes I did."'

Snape waited for him to continue.

"I also wanted to tell you but if I did  _he_  would have killed you and I couldn't do that you. I always thought you were lucky you know. Your father was a muggle and he was there even if he was a bastard." Kyros took a deep breath. "My father isn't even human. I'm not human. Well mortal."

"Mortal?"

"You know my father was never around. I found out the truth from a woman who I thought was my mother.  _That bastard_  who sired me ...... he ........I..... I never meant anything to him. Just another pathetic mortal trash. He erased my memory and de-aged me and left me with her. She will always be my mother even if she didn't give birth to me." Kyros let out a dry chuckle. "I lived for hundreds of years and I didn't even know. If I didn't meet his expectations, he would have my die then let me start over again."

The professor's face remained blank.

"I got too close to you." The former demigod laid his head in his hands. "He gave me a choice you know. I could listen to him or he'd kill everyone I cared about starting with you."

Severus felt his breath stop. "Why?"

"I wasn't the sociopath he wanted me to be. I refused to cause destruction without meaning. I couldn't kill mortals when he asked me to." He let out a strained smile. "I guess those are your responsibilities when you are the Prince of Hell. Literally."

"Your father?"

Kyros nodded to the unasked question. "Growing up with you I held so much angry. I couldn't figure out why I was always angry. I hated that you had a father present in your life. Even after he would beat you. You want to know why I hated it. Because he was there. You could fight, argue, throw things at him and I couldn't. I was never able to express my hatred to him. Not my father. He takes pleasure in my pain. My struggle."

A hand laid on Kyros' shoulder. Severus moved to his childhood friend's side and surprised both himself and Kyros by giving him a hug. The pale teen let out a sob he had been holding for a long time now.

"I'm immortal Sev. A god. Prince of Hell. Son of a monster. My life as Damien is long over. It's not fair. Why me? Why can't I have my own life?!" He clutched onto Severus' sleeve. "I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM!"

Severus pushed his old friend back gently and pushed up his sleeve. Kyros' red eyes widened and Snape suppressed a flinch. The prince traced the faded dark mark with his finger and whispered something. The mark began to hiss and smoke.The professor watched as the dark mark began to chip away. He stared at the spot the cursed mark used to be. His mouth hung open for a second before he quickly closed it.

"How? It couldn't be removed."

"Nothing is truly permanent. With the right words anything can disappear."

"Thank you." Snape whispered to Kyros.

"Anytime. You were there for me when no one else was." The pair began sharing stories of the past.

Percy smiled from the hallway. He was glad his friend was finally opening up.  _'So_ _that's_ _the famous Sev he loves to talk about. Who would have thought?'_  The Sea Prince walked along the shadow back to the room he was sharing. On his way back he heard Harry and Ron.

"He must be evil!" That was definitely Ron.

"You don't even know him. He could surprise you." Hermione sounded like she was scolding a child.

"You just fancy him. You can't see who he really is!" Ron was red in the face.

Hermione looked shocked that Ron could make such an assumption about her. She quickly smacked him and stormed out of the room. Percy hid in the shadows.

"I can't believe him! How dare he!" Hermione stomped downstairs.

Perseus silently enter the room he was assigned and pretended to be asleep when the boy's of the trio entered the room. Harry was grumbling under his breath and probably cursing the young god's soul.  
 ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing Options (From Ao3, Fanfiction.net and Wattpad):
> 
> Percy/Hermione - 11
> 
> Draco/Hermione -2
> 
> Draco/Harry - 9
> 
> Percy/Nico - 12
> 
> Nico/Leo - 1
> 
> Percy/Fred/George - 9
> 
> Percy/Kyros (OMC) - 19
> 
> Reyna/Nico - 1
> 
> Nico/Thalia - 1
> 
> Percy/Severus - 2
> 
> Percy/Fem!Kyros - 4
> 
> Kyros/Fem!Percy - 1
> 
> Nico/Harry - 1
> 
> Percy/Thalia - 1
> 
> Nico/Draco - 1
> 
> Nico/Kyros (OMC) - 1
> 
> Harry/Reyna - 1
> 
> Yes back story time!!!! Things will start to make more sense in the future. But enough about my character. Onward to evil grandpas and bastard wizards!
> 
> Til next time,  
> ●SHADOW OUT●


	7. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Seven: Diagon Alley**

**|Third Person** **POV** |

The next few days went by without a problem. Percy and Kyros helped around where they could. Today, however, everyone is going to Diagon Alley. The two former demigods needed wands, Mrs. Weasley had to buy supplies for Ginny's next year at Hogwarts, George was going to check out the shop and see if it's still standing, and the Golden Trio is going to buy whatever they wanted.

Everyone was by the fireplace. Molly instructed everyone but Harry to go first.

"Just say, Diagon Alley."

Percy looked at Kyros who shrugged. They both grabbed some powder and yelled  _Diagon Alley_. However, the kick up of dust cause Kyros to cough. They both disappeared.

"What did they say?"

Harry didn't really care and used the floo next.

ΩΔΩΔΩ

Percy ended up with everyone else but Kyros wasn't there.

"Um, guys. Kyros isn't here."

Weasley and co. turned and saw that he was right. Harry grumbled. George volunteered to search for him. He began walking around to see if Kyros would pop up somewhere but he didn't. He was going to turn back after fifteen minutes when he heard his name.

"George!"

The redhead turned around to saw the dark haired teen running towards him.

"Thank goodness I found you. I tried asking someone for help but they kept glaring at me."

"Let's head back to where everyone else is. "

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long has it been since you've seen your brother?"

"How?"

"Back at the house, you would look at the bed I was using. I could only assume it belonged to someone close to you. I passed by a photo of your family and noticed someone was missing. Plus you carry around that cloth that has the name Fred Weasley embroidered on it."

"It's been a few months. He's in a coma at St. Mungos. The healers, however, don't think he'll wake up."

"Personal or professional opinion?"

"I'm not even sure anymore."

There was silence for a while as George lead the god to the rest of his family.

"You know...................I used to wish I had a sibling."

The redhead turned to face Kyros. 

"Then I met Percy and changed my mind. A family isn't always blood." The raven-haired teen placed a hand on his new friend's shoulder. "I believe your brother will wake up sooner than you think. Fuck everyone else. Do what you what."

 George smiled and laughed. A cheerful laugh. Something he hasn't done since Fred fell into his coma. "Wow, that felt amazing."

"Sometimes laughter truly is the best medicine."

By the time the pair found the other Weasleys, George couldn't stop smiling. Ms. Weasley gasped at the sight. She hadn't seen her boy truly happy since the end of the war. 

Molly let the teens go off on their own to get what they wanted. The golden trio with the addition of Kyros went to go Ollivander's to get wands.

Percy and Kyros walked into the empty shop alone.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Percy called out.

"You, Percy, would definitely die first in a horror movie."

The sea green-eyed boy just laughed. Suddenly something dropped causing the boys to jump.

"A bit old to be getting wands, no?"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "We actually just found out we were wizards a few days ago." 

Ollivander hummed and pulled out his tapes. "Dominant arm?"

Percy went first, "Right." He raised his right arm. The boys watched as Ollivander took the measurements he needed. The wandmaker hummed again. "Curious. You both have strong auras." Ollivander told Percy to walk around and grab the box he felt drawn to. While Percy was doing that, Ollivander took Kyros' measurements. Percy came back after about thirty minutes empty handed. 

"Hmm, maybe you need to custom wand made. Your cores are too powerful for the wands I have here."

Ollivander went to the back of the shop to get woods and wand cores.

"Grab the wood that calls out to you."

Percy closed his eyes and let his hand hover over the woods presented on the table. He reached down and grabbed two pieces of wood. Blackthorn and Ebony. Kyros did the same and grabbed Pine and Spruce. Then they moved onto cores. Percy picked up unicorn tail hair and a Thunderbird tail feather. Kyros had a harder time. The young god reached for the basilisk horn, horned serpent horn, and thestral tail hair. 

"Interesting. Three cores. You will do great things."

The wandmaker grabbed the woods and cores and made the wands in under an hour. The boys paid for their wands and headed out of the shop. 

"Wow, that took forever."

"You telling me. I thought you were going to burn a hole in his floor."

"Oh shut up. Look Harry is over there." Percy sped up.

"Perce wait for me, you big dummy. Ice cream can wait."

"No not the ice cream!"

Kyros dragged his friend over to Madam Malkins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Pairing Options (From Ao3, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad):
> 
> Percy/Hermione - 12
> 
> Draco/Hermione - 7
> 
> Draco/Harry - 9
> 
> Percy/Nico - 15
> 
> Nico/Leo - 1
> 
> Percy/Fred/George - 10
> 
> Percy/Kyros (OMC) - 33
> 
> Reyna/Nico - 1
> 
> Nico/Thalia - 3
> 
> Percy/Severus - 2
> 
> Percy/Fem!Kyros - 5
> 
> Kyros/Fem!Percy - 1
> 
> Nico/Harry - 1
> 
> Percy/Thalia - 1
> 
> Nico/Draco - 1
> 
> Nico/Kyros (OMC) - 1
> 
> Harry/Reyna - 1
> 
> Percy/Ginny - 1
> 
> Wow this list keeps getting longer. Also someone on fanfiction. net asked what Percy is god of? He is God of Loyalty, Water, Heroes, and Time. There will be an explanation in the story soon. I'm glad you ask. If you have questions, don't be afraid to comment them to me. I'll answer what I can without giving away anything.
> 
> Til next time,  
> ●SHADOW OUT●


	8. Meeting New Friends

**Chapter Eight: Meeting New Friends**

**|Third Person** **POV** |

Kyros dragged his friend over to Madam Malkins. Once there, they were measured.

"Let me do the talking. You have no sense of fashion Percy."

"That's not true."

Kyros gave him the  _Really?_  look. The pale teen order three sets of school robes, two formal dress ones (one black and one navy blue), and a few cloaks.

"How did you know we need all that stuff?"

"Clearly you don't pay attention when people speak."

Percy pouted. "I totally do. Just got distracted."

"Yeah sure. I believe that."

The pair quickly got everything else they needed from the list McGonagall supplied them. They then made their way back to  Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The Weasleys were waiting near the door. Percy, being who he is, waved drawing attention to himself.

"Hey, guys. We managed to find everything we needed."

Mrs. Weasley smiled politely, "Wonderful dears." She noticed neither of them had an owl or pet of some sorts. "No owl?"

"Oh, owls and I don't mix very well." Percy shuddered.

"I have a familiar already. He's been cleared by the Headmistress already."

Since everyone got everything they needed, they all headed by to Grimmauld Place. The Golden Trio quickly disappeared upstairs. Percy and Kyros decided to spend some time with George. They shared their own pranking stories. 

...

The remaining days before the start of the school year passed quickly. Kyros and Percy would join Harry, Ron, and Hermione for their 8th year at Hogwarts. Since not many 8th years were coming back, the rest are just going to be one large 'house'.

"We have to do what to reach the train?"

"Pass through the wall."

Kyros looked at Percy and shrug. "Why not?" He walked into the wall George had pointed to and disappear.

"Woah." The former demigod quickly followed. As he passed through the barrier, he saw a large red steam engine. "Leo would love this."

"That he would. Come on let's get a seat. I rather not sit near the grumpy trio." The pale teen titled his head towards Harry and his friends.

The godly pair found a compartment near the back of the train. When the opened the door, they noticed it was occupied.

"Oh sorry. Didn't realize anyone was back here. Could we share this compartment?" Percy asked with his usual cheerfulness.

The dark skinned boy turned to his friends who just shrugged. "It's no problem."

"Thanks."

"I've never seen you two before. What house are you in?"

"Actually we are the new transfer students from America. My name is Percy Jackson and this is my friend Kyros Hylton."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Blaise Zabini."

The blond looked over at the duo. "Draco Malfoy."

"Pansy Parkinson."

Percy sat down with Blaise on his left and Kyros on his right closest to the door. Since becoming immortal, he notices a few things about himself. For example, he no longer had to deal with words scrambling when he reads (aka dyslexia), and his ADHD had calmed down a bit. Also, he could hide his 'scent' from monsters. This allowed him to use modern technology.

"Could you tell me a bit about Hogwarts?"

Blaise began to explain how the school was divided into four houses, what each house represented and how the Slytherin house has a reputation for being 'evil'.

"Ugh what the hell is wrong with the wizarding world? Blaming an entire house based on the actions of a select few." Kyros said shaking his head.

"Sounds like how mortals deal with terrorism," Percy whispered.

"Idiots I swear."

Idle chatter filled the carriage as the train ride passed. When the train was nearing Hogsmead, Blaise stated that everyone should change. Which they quickly did. Kyros stared out the window noticing the damage.

"They're working pretty quickly on cleaning up the damage from the battle."

Kyros turned around and saw Draco behind him. "This year is going to suck isn't?" 

The blond chuckled slightly and nodded. "Of course. We are Slytherins after all."

"Actually I haven't been sorted yet."

"I know a Slytherin when I see one and you are definitely a Slytherin."

The young god just shook his head and smiled. The five of them got off the train together and headed to the carriages.  _'Oh boy, this is going to be a troublesome year. I could feel it. Hope Percy doesn't get carried away with his pranks.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing Options (From Ao3, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad):
> 
> Percy/Hermione - 13
> 
> Draco/Hermione - 8
> 
> Draco/Harry - 11
> 
> Percy/Nico - 17
> 
> Nico/Leo - 1
> 
> Percy/Fred/George - 20
> 
> Percy/Kyros (OMC) - 43
> 
> Reyna/Nico - 1
> 
> Nico/Thalia - 3
> 
> Percy/Draco - 6  
> 
> Percy/Severus - 3
> 
> Percy/Fem!Kyros - 8
> 
> Kyros/Fem!Percy - 2
> 
> Nico/Harry - 1
> 
> Percy/Thalia - 1
> 
> Nico/Draco - 2
> 
> Nico/Kyros (OMC) - 1
> 
> Harry/Reyna - 1
> 
> Percy/Ginny - 1
> 
> Nico/Severus - 1
> 
> I think by chapter 10 I will close the voting poll. So make sure you comment while you still can. Also if there are other pairings you guys want for another character besides Percy, comment those too. Sorry for the super long wait. College has been really demanding lately. Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Til next time,  
> ●SHADOW OUT●


	9. A New House to Join

**Chapter Nine: A** **New House to Join**

**|Third Person** **POV** |

Percy stood on line behind the first years waiting to be sorted. He slowly looked around before making eye contact with Kyros.

"What house do you think we will be in?"

"Well Draco seems to think I'll be in Slytherin and I think I have to agree with that assessment. You, however, could be in any one of them. You have clear traits that fall into every house."

"If you had to pick, which one would you choose. Hufflepuff sounds like the house for me seeing that my fatal flaw is loyalty."

"I could see you going there or even Ravenclaw."

"Really? But I'm not that smart."

"Just because you aren't a book genius doesn't mean you aren't smart. Tell me who's plans tend to work the most in any situation back home."

"I guess mine?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling. Annabeth's plans usually start off well but there is always an unknown that messes up the plan."

"Exactly and unlike her, you were able to think of a solution on the spot. Anyone can read a textbook but to be able to adapt and adjust to new unknowns is something only a few can do."

"I see. Do you think I could be in Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

"Well, you could be placed in Slytherin because of your family lineage. Or because you are ambitious and cunning. You could also go to Gryffindor because you are and an impulsive hothead who runs into situations without think things through. Some call it bravery but I call it stupidity."

"Ok, so you've made your point. You could be a Ravenclaw because of your brain, Slytherin because of your willingness to get things done no matter the means, Hufflepuff because you are loyal to your friends and Gryffindor because you just as much of an impulsive hothead as me."

Kyros turned his head away from Percy, "I'm not impulsive. I totally think my actions through before committing to them."

Percy raised an eyebrow, " Do you want me to start naming examples? How about that time when we went to Miami-"

"Shhhhhh. You swore never to bring that up. Ever. Again."

Percy giggled behind Kyros' pale hand. He pushed the hand away and turned back to the front. "Look there are just a few more first years left."

The two young gods watched as Headmistress McGonagall called up the last couple of students. When she finished, she announced that there out be a new addition to the "8th years". She first called Kyros to sit on the stool seeing as his last name starts with an 'h' and that was before 'j' and 'r' in the alphabet.

The hat hummed as it was placed on Kyros' dark hair.

_"Hmm. And what is this? What is a young_ _godling_ _like yourself doing here at school?"_

_"I_ _couldn't_ _leave Percy to come here alone. With people who hate him for no real reason."_

_"Loyal to your friend_ _I_ _see. You would fit in with there rest of the Hufflepuffs."_

_"I think my ambition is a bit stronger though. I_ _wouldn't_ _hesitate to use someone if it meant_ _accomplishing_ _my goal."_

_The hat hummed again. "Open your mind to me and_ _I_ _will choose the proper place for thee."_

Kyros closed his eyes.

"Better be Slytherin!" The hat shouted.

_"You will fit right in and make new friends. Beware of the enemies_ _you'll_ _make."_

_"Thank you."_

The Headmistress took the hat his head and he walks over to the Slytherin table to sit next to Draco and his friends.

Percy was called up next.

_"Another godling. Hmmmm. And Tom's grandson. Interesting."_

_"How does this work? Do_ _I_ _have to answer some questions?"_

_"No,_ _I'll_ _just scan through your memories to_ _determine_ _which house would be best for you. Loyalty_ _seems_ _to be something shared between you and the other godling. Perhaps Hufflepuff?"_

_"_ _I'm_ _sure_ _you will decide what is best."_

_The hat hummed in agreement._

"Better be Slytherin!" The hat shout for the last time.

_"They will be the ladder you need to climb over your obstacles. Follow your instincts."_

_"Thanks."_

Percy smiled as McGonagall took off the hat. He sat down next to Blaise and across from Draco.

On the other side of the hall, Harry glared at the back of Percy's head.  _'I knew he'd be just like his grandfather. I just have to get everyone else to see through him.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing Options (From Ao3, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad):
> 
> Percy/Hermione - 17
> 
> Draco/Hermione - 10
> 
> Draco/Harry - 14
> 
> Percy/Nico - 26
> 
> Nico/Leo - 6
> 
> Percy/Fred/George - 30
> 
> Percy/Kyros (OMC) - 62
> 
> Reyna/Nico - 1
> 
> Nico/Thalia - 3
> 
> Percy/Draco - 8
> 
> Percy/Severus - 4
> 
> Percy/Fem!Kyros - 13
> 
> Kyros/Fem!Percy - 4
> 
> Nico/Harry - 1
> 
> Percy/Thalia - 1
> 
> Nico/Draco - 5
> 
> Nico/Kyros (OMC) - 1
> 
> Harry/Reyna - 1
> 
> Percy/Ginny - 1
> 
> Nico/Severus - 1
> 
> Harry/Luna - 1
> 
> One more chapter left to vote. So comment them now. Don't be shy. Even though, it looks like we may have a runaway win. I think I'll write a few stories with the pairings that do not win. I know Percy/Fred/George is a big one so I'll most likely write side stories for them. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Til next time,  
> ●SHADOW OUT●


	10. Golden Secrets

**Chapter Ten:** **Golden Secrets**

**|Third Person** **POV** |

Harry wasn't particularly happy that most of the students were falling for Jackson's act. He was so sure that he was just like his grandfather and he made his mission to prove it so.

At first, he just watched. He observed how the Americans were doing. Percy's friend Kyros seemed well to adjust and fit right in with the Slytherin purebloods. He hung out with Malfoy the most though. Percy, on the other hand, made sure to make friends with every house. Both Americans seemed to soak up magic like a sponge and it was irritating for Harry to watch.

Harry clenched his teeth and sneered at the duo before walking into the boy's bathroom. He briefly glanced in the mirror. His reflection had gold eyes for a moment before flashing back to its normal emerald green. Harry shrugged it off seeing as he was probably just tired. As he walked away, the reflection stayed for a moment smirking before disappearing.

...

Percy was enjoying himself at Hogwarts. He made plenty of new friends and even played a few harmless pranks on the unsuspecting Golden Trio. Though most of those pranks were orchestrated by Kyros.

"Hey Perce." Someone was snapping in his face.

"What Kai?" It was obviously Kyros. Percy must have dozed off again in the middle of a conversation.

"Finally back with me?"

"Yeah. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I think there is something wrong with Potter. From what I gathered about him, he shouldn't so hostile towards you. It wasn't in his nature."

"You think something is influencing him to hate me?"

"Or someone. We should watch him for a few days."

Percy looked down at his Transfiguration textbook, "I know that look. You have an idea of what it could be."

"Nothing solid. It's just odd how quiet my dad has been. Plus my usual monster sighting quota has gone down."

"Monster sighting?" Percy snickered.

"Shut up. I like to keep track of things."

"More like everything." Percy started to laugh louder.

"You are the worst. But in all seriousness, I think something is going to happen. And I think it will happen soon."

"And you think it has to do with me."

"Makes the most sense."

"Why can't monsters just leave me alone?"

"Keep asking yourself at." Kyros got up and collected his books. "I got to go meet Blaise and Draco. See you at dinner?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to talk to Professor Snape about my defense homework."

Kyros saluted, "Good luck" and he ran off.

Percy packed up his stuff and left for Professor Snape's office. When he reached the door, it was slightly ajar. He knocked and pushed the door slightly.

"Hello? Professor?"

Quiet footsteps approached the door. "Mr. Jackson. How can I help you?" Snape said with his usual sneer.

"Uh, I just had a few questions about the defense homework I was hoping you'd help me with. And maybe something else too."

"Enter." Severus opened the door wider for Percy to step through. The young god walked in and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the Professor's desk. Percy pulled out some parchment, a quill, and ink. He explained his confusion about the homework. The two worked together for about an hour.

"Um, Professor may I ask you a question? It may be personal though."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "you may ask however you may not receive an answer."

"Why do you wear a full body glamour?"

Professor Snape's eyes widened for a split second in shock before going back to blankness. "And how did you come to the conclusion that I am wearing a glamour?"

"Well, its shimmering all around you. How could someone not notice?"

"Mr. Jackson only very few wizards can see magic."

"See magic?"

"The shimmer you see around me."

"Oh. I thought it was weird no one else commented about it."

"It is possible that this ability is hereditary. Your grandfather did not have this ability, however."

"Is there a way I could learn a bit more about my family? In case there are other abilities I discover."

"Perhaps a visit to Gringotts for an inheritance test would be best."

"Am I allowed to leave during the school year?"

"With permission of your head of house and/or the headmaster."

Percy stopped and began to think.  _'I hope this is a good idea. I probably should speak to Kyros about_ _this_ _before agreeing.'_

"Could I go this upcoming weekend Professor?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing Options (From Ao3, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad):
> 
> Percy/Hermione - 18
> 
> Draco/Hermione - 15
> 
> Draco/Harry - 15
> 
> Percy/Nico - 27
> 
> Nico/Leo - 7
> 
> Percy/Fred/George - 33
> 
> Percy/Kyros (OMC) - 71
> 
> Reyna/Nico - 1
> 
> Nico/Thalia - 3
> 
> Percy/Draco - 18
> 
> Percy/Severus - 4
> 
> Percy/Fem!Kyros - 13
> 
> Kyros/Fem!Percy - 5
> 
> Nico/Harry - 2
> 
> Percy/Thalia - 1
> 
> Nico/Draco - 5
> 
> Nico/Kyros (OMC) - 1
> 
> Harry/Reyna - 1
> 
> Percy/Ginny - 1
> 
> Nico/Severus - 1
> 
> Harry/Luna - 1
> 
> Remus/Sirius - 1
> 
> Percy/Harry - 5
> 
> Looks like Percy/Kyros (OMC) has won. Don't worry though I will be working on that one-shot book as promised. I am not great a writing any type of romance so I try to make it a subtle as possible. Also for anyone who still wants to come up with a ship name for Kyros/Percy you still can. I'll shout out the winner in a few chapters. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Til next time,  
> ●SHADOW OUT●


End file.
